


A Casual Affair

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Just lay in the atmosphere</em><br/><em>A casual affair</em><br/><em>(Hush, hush, don't say a word)</em><br/><em>Lay in the atmosphere</em><br/><em>A casual affair, whoa</em> - Panic! At the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> idk I had to write something smutty that didn't turn into Satsuki/Shou fucking i just. 
> 
> errrrggh this is gross okay enjoy

Shou and Natsuki ran away together to a room in the back of the club, cheeks coloured red with what they were about to do. With the music booming loudly, and their minds buzzed with alcohol, they giggled giddily when they found that no one was in that back room. They had a funny idea that it was saved like this just for them.

Natsuki turned to shut the door, but Shou was already on him, pressing his lips to the taller’s gleefully, and slamming into him so hard that Natsuki’s back ended up shutting the door instead. He wasn’t bothered by it in the least, and his hands immediately finding their way to Shou’s waist, where he promptly lifted him up and opted for Shou to wrap his legs around him. This was the only way they could kiss comfortably unless they were sitting down; Shou was too short, and Natsuki was too tall most of the time. That didn’t stop them this time.

As their mouths clashed together, the taste of alcohol passing strongly back and forth between them, Natsuki felt his way through the darkened room. With only the red glow of the twinkle lights lining the floors, he could just barely make out the outline of a couch. This _must_ have been a private room. Maybe for poker games or something; but Natsuki had little time to think about it.

He fell onto the leather couch, Shou still all over his mouth and cheeks. They kissed and whined back and forth at one another, not entirely certain what either was trying to say, but understanding it enough to know they were doing something right.

“I’m…so…hot…” Shou breathed through smacks against Natsuki’s neck. “Help me out of this.” He was wearing a wine red dress shirt matched with a black tie, and black slacks. Natsuki kept noticing all night how well those pants matched a small curvature of Shou’s back-side, and he was a little disappointed he was ordered to take them off. He kept imagining touching the shorter through the black cloth, making him jump, or groan, or return the favour as their night off drawled on. Needless to say, he started with the shirt and tie first.

When the tie was off, Shou began loosening Natsuki’s button-up as Natsuki did the same. They moved in sink, neither one having to say much to get this moving along. When Shou’s collar fell from his neck, a fresh burst of his cologne erupted from his burning skin, and went straight into Natsuki’s nose. The smell drove Natsuki to do something a little unexpected, he ripping the rest of the buttons off in one swift yank down Shou’s back. He could hear the small bits of plastic clatter on the floor, and he hoped Shou wouldn’t get too mad.

The small blond gasped a bit at the shirt before tugging the sleeves off his arms to free his skin the rest of the way. “I’ll buy another one.” He said, returning attention to Natsuki’s collarbone. “That was hot anyway.”

Natsuki chuckled breathily at that, “Sorry, Shou-chan…you just look so much better naked.”

“I know…” Shou paused, looking into Natsuki’s eyes, “so do you.”

Natsuki pulled Shou’s head in by the back of his neck, taking over the kiss a bit, biting down on Shou’s bottom lip, and electing for his tongue to join the smaller’s inside his mouth. When he obliged, the tall blond pulled him in closer yet, feeling Shou’s nails rake down Natsuki’s now bear chest. His skin prickled in response, loving the rough yet tender feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach.

Natsuki could taste the shandy Shou had been drinking before the blasting music, sexy atmosphere, and alcohol made them lose their composure. The taller tried to remember what had happened before this as a means of retracing the steps to get here. He might want to follow this path again.

A fair amount of drinking, dancing, and overall talk of what a cute couple they would make prompted the idea that maybe they should give this a shot. With one last drink and a glance between each other, and the door to the private room, they clasped hands, and ran for it, hoping no one would see them. These steps seemed fairly simple, and Natsuki made sure to jot them down in his head for later use.

Saliva dribbled down Natsuki’s chin as their sloppy kiss continued, not certain whose it was, but the thought never entering his brain for even a second. He loved how hot Shou’s mouth was against his, and he never wanted this moment to end, no matter how much work they had to do tomorrow.

They caught their breath when Natsuki finally slid his tongue out from Shou’s mouth, a line of spit connecting their lips. They both looked each other in the eye, half-lidded and on fire.

“You’re okay with this right?” Shou asked, finally, taking Natsuki by surprise. He moved his leg between Shou’s, pushing against him a bit, Shou groaning in response. He was already partly hard, and Natsuki wondered how long it would be before he reached his limit.

“Of course I’m okay with it—are you?” Natsuki rubbed up against his groin, receiving a satisfying groan in return.

“Oh, yes…” Shou replied breathlessly, leaning into Natsuki’s rhythmic motions. The taller sat up a bit making sure to keep his leg where Shou could reach it comfortably. The alcohol must have made him a bit more daring than usual, for his found his hand reaching to palm Shou through the dress pants he loved oh-so-much.

 “How’s that…?” Shou ducked his head into Natsuki’s shoulder, sighing in pleasure. He asked more out of the want to hear the vulnerability in Shou’s voice than the need for an answer.  He felt the smaller’s head nod, his hair tickling Natsuki’s neck. He rubbed again, a little harder and longer this time and Shou moaned.

“Yes…” He breathed, bucking his hips into Natsuki’s palm. The taller gasped at Shou’s response—he didn’t think Shou was the type to lose words so quickly and shamelessly. But it turned him on so much. He wondered if he could make Shou lose his composure enough for him to reach his limit in his tight slacks; that would bring him _endless_ satisfaction…

Natsuki continued to pleasure Shou through his trousers, and the longer he continued, the feistier Shou became. He bit down on Natsuki’s neck, and nibbled at his earlobe, all the while breathing in and out in ragged attempts for air.

“Mm…Natsuki…I-I’m…” Shou pressed his lips on Natsuki’s again. The taller was about to lose it. Shou was _so_ sexy when he couldn’t find enough patience to say even _one_ thing.  Natsuki moved his free hand to squeeze Shou’s ass. He switched his positioning so that they were able to grind together, Natsuki’s hard-on grateful to finally have some friction.

“A-ahh…Natsu—ki! Hah…” Shou came in his pants, with little room to make a mess. He felt his release drip down his thigh, elatedly arching his back in relief. Natsuki bit his lip at the sight, finishing himself off in a similar way. When it ceased, Shou kissed Natsuki’s gaping mouth, whining into it. "That was...so  _good..._ " Shou gasped out. "We should so do that more often..."

"I don't know why...mm...we don't..." Natsuki smiled. Then, he remembered where they were. "Oh, Shou-chan..." He laughed against Shou's lips. "We're still..."

"What?"

Natsuki gestured around the room, and Shou stopped to look around. "Wha--oh, shit..." They were gonna have to somehow get home in the messes they made of each other's pants without the other members of their group finding out. Great.

"Do you think they have spare pants here?" 


End file.
